


5 times people assumed their relationship

by dootdoot



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Teeny bit of angst, gender neutral yuu, minor epeljack, never wrote leoruggie so if they're ooc sory, segments aren't in chronological order, the usual 'what are we' question :), there's no zazu twisted character so i made on just to appear in one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dootdoot/pseuds/dootdoot
Summary: And the one time they actually talk about it.
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 19
Kudos: 189





	5 times people assumed their relationship

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday present for a friend of mine, and leoruggie's her favourite so i wanted to try making something with it for her. if there's any mistakes, it's on me.

1.

“Ah, Leona-san!”

Leona’s mood dampened- what with his nap ruined and all, his ears flicked downwards the moment he heard Ruggie call out to him. He grumbled, rolling over to his side. If he pretends he didn’t hear him, maybe he’ll leave him alone.

“That won’t work, you know.”

Leona growled, “Go away.”

He didn’t even notice the herbivore standing beside Ruggie in his sleep-muddled brain. The prefect directed their attention to the hyena with that blank look that’s always on their face, “Is he always like this?”

“Unfortunately.”

Talking as if he wasn’t there, how bothersome. “Why’s the herbivore here?”

“In case you forgot,” Yuu started, “We’re supposed to meet Crewel-sensei after the next period.”

Leona groaned, hiding further in his blanket, “Reschedule it.”

Yuu sighed, “Why don’t you do that yourself.”

Ruggie started tugging and pulling his blanket away, which he countered by gripping onto it as tightly as he could. Yuu can almost see a vein pop on Ruggie’s head. Maybe they should do something.

“Can I help?”

Ruggie shook his head, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “Nah, I got it.”

Yuu raised a brow yet complied, opting to watch instead.

In hindsight, perhaps they should’ve at least suggested something less… harmful.

Leona (absolutely did not) yowled as his tail was grabbed, almost scratching Ruggie’s eyes out, “What the hell was that for!?”

“At least you’re awake now,” Ruggie snickered, dodging another one of Leona’s attempts to scar him.

Leona grumbled, a hand blocking the sun’s rays from burning his eyes, “Why did I ever bother with you.”

There was a snort, followed by Ruggie dropping his uniform on his mess of a bed, “Please, you love me.”

Yuu cocked their head, but said nothing of it. They did, however, notice the sharp glare Leona threw Ruggie’s way, the latter already leaving his room to escape his rage.

The dorm leader shot a look at Yuu’s way, “Don’t say anything.”

And Yuu decided _not_ to do that, because they spent too much time hanging out with a bunch of first year ‘delinquents’- all with a perpetual habit of challenging ‘authority’. And because it’ll annoy him. “I mean, friends joke like that a lot. It doesn’t mean you’re together. Unless, you two are _together_ together, which by the way is completely fine-”

“I said don’t say anything!”

* * *

2.

When Jack found Ruggie, he had Leona resting on his lap.

This wasn’t an unusual sight. Savanaclaw, perhaps the whole school, knows how close the two of them are. They claimed that had Leona bothered, Ruggie would’ve been the vice dorm leader. Leona’s right-hand man, if you will.

Yet Jack always found himself turning red, he couldn’t bring himself to look. Not because he didn’t like that people are together per se, it’s just that he gets embarrassed even over the smallest signs of affection. Handholding, palm kisses, even meeting each other’s gazes is enough for him to burst. To be precise, the idea that someone would judge them for it.

Which is why he wanted to find Ruggie. For advice.

“Ruggie-senpai?” He kept his voice low, as to not wake his dorm leader.

Ruggie’s ears perked at the first year’s call, tilting his head upwards to see him, “Jack-kun? Is something wrong?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” He patted the ground beside him. “Sit down. My neck will hurt if we keep talking like this.”

Jack did just that, careful to keep the noise his movements made to a minimum. Leona shifted, though there’s no sign of him waking. His eyes still shut, sleeping without a care in the world, stuck in whatever place his mind conjured up.

“So, what is it?”

“Um.” How will he ask about that? Where does he start? “How do you stop getting embarrassed?”

“About what?”

Jack gestured to them. “All this. How do you handle the stares?”

Ruggie shrugged. “You get used to it.”

That sounded a lot easier said than done. Jack wants to get used to it. Epel loves to show affection, overtly so. He would grab his hand, interlocking their fingers together as if they had done it so many times before. But Jack would flinch away if he did, more worried of what others would say to their public display of affection. And Epel- who would punch a man if they start anything despite his outward appearance- would say it’s fine if he’s not comfortable with it, that he’ll wait for as long as he wants.

But it’s been a whole month, and he’s still not ready.

Ruggie could tell he was having some sort of an internal dilemma. He went on, hoping that he could dispel his distress. “I mean, sure, I was surprised the first time he did this. Tried to move him and all, but the big jerk wouldn’t budge.”

The comical image of a younger Ruggie being crushed by a younger Leona almost made him snort. That didn’t go unnoticed by the second year, who crossed his arms and pouted. He mumbled out a half-hearted apology.

Ruggie sighed. “He kept doing it, saying I make a good pillow. Bastard.”

“You didn’t complain?”

“’Course I did. Do you think he’s the type to listen?” he huffed. “People talk. They always do, and there’s not much you can do about it. Leona-san, especially. Being the son of some important figure and all. Imagine that, some rich kid hanging out with a poor boy from the slums. The things they say…”

There was a moment of silence, as if he was lost down memory lane, before he continued, “He never seemed bothered by it. So, I tried to do the same. Eventually, like I said, you get used to it.”

Jack couldn’t think of anything to say. People will talk, no matter what you do. But the fact that both Ruggie and went Leona through the same, and decided to push through regardless… Their courage inspires Jack to do the same.

His outburst took Ruggie by surprise. “I knew going to you is a great idea!”

Leona grumbled, a single eye open, “Keep the noise down.”

“Ah…” Jack forgot to keep his volume in check, it seems. “Sorry, Leona-senpai.”

“Hm.” His dorm leader sat upright, yawning. “My nap’s already ruined.”

Ruggie cut in, preventing from prolonging this mess (which would be his to clean up), “I’m not sure I understand, but you’re welcome.”

“To hold each other with pride… I think I get it,” Jack nodded to himself as he stood. “That’s what couples have to do. To not let anyone else dictate what you can or cannot do. Thank you, Ruggie-senpai! I won’t let you down!”

“Wait, couple!? Jack-”

“And there he goes,” Leona grinned, watching Jack’s retreating back and his mortification with amusement rather than annoyance. He received a punch to his shoulder.

* * *

3.

Despite how he longed for the school break, Ruggie’s not used to the fact that he had so much freedom. Usually he would have woken Leona up early morning, forcing him to get dressed and drag him into classes. Sometimes he would find himself already prepared for the day, forgetting he’s supposed to be on vacation until he’s out of his room.

This is met with giggles and annoyed groans from his siblings.

“You need to relax,” his grandmother said as he washed their dishes. In all honesty, he wants to relax. Just laze around all day and not think about schoolwork until maybe the last three days. Yet his body acts as if he’s back in the NRC.

“I’m trying,” he sighed. Everytime he does nothing, he gets restless. At this rate, he’ll finish all his chores without his siblings’ help in record time. “I’m so used to that guy bossing me around, it’s a little weird not to do anything every hour.”

“That guy, huh,” she smiled.

“Bossy, incredibly lazy, and annoying,” he said, placing another wet plate on the dish rack before picking another. “It’s a chore being around him.”

His grandmother hummed, a cheeky tone in her voice, “You don’t sound like you hate it.”

Ruggie’s got a feeling that she’ll turn his words against him, regardless of what he’ll say. He kept quiet, hoping that saying nothing is answer enough.

She chuckled, pushing her chair back as she stood, “He may be rough around the edges but… as long as you’re happy, then I’m happy.”

He almost dropped the plate he’s holding. He spluttered, “Wh- What!? Grandma, we’re not like that!”

Her eyes crinkled, a smile still on her, “I never said anything about _that_. Though, I suppose with how you constantly talk about him, I don’t blame anyone for assuming that.”

“When did I give off that impression!?”

She waved him off, walking to the gardens, “If that’s the case, I must have misheard your pining. My apologies, you know these old ears of mine aren’t what they used to be.”

“Pining!?”

He facepalmed. He could still hear his grandmother’s laugh from inside the kitchen. The next few days would be interesting, to say the least. If he could survive his family’s teasing.

* * *

4.

Farena isn’t unused to the distance Leona placed him at. He could handle the usual cold glares and sarcasm whenever they meet just fine, and he knows that any conversation he tries to start will simply be brushed off.

But this matter needs to be resolved sooner than later, else it will create troublesome issues in the future. His parents wanted him to keep quiet about it, that Leona doesn’t need to know until he graduates. But Farena thought otherwise.

This will affect Leona’s future, and he only wants the best for him.

He knocked on Leona’s door, even though he knew he wouldn’t get a reply. He never did get along well with his brother, him being the pride and joy of the Kingscholar family while Leona was left behind, hidden in his shadow. Always second place.

He debated whether he should open the door- it would be unlocked, knowing Leona, but it’ll be incredibly rude- or he should just leave and bring it up on another day.

_Then we’ll never get this done…_

He decided to do the former.

He opened the door, the creak should be loud enough for Leona to hear. As expected, Leona’s napping- or pretending to be. His bed a mess of clothes and pillows mixed together in a pile. How he lives like this, Farena would never know.

Leona took one look at him before falling back to his bed, “Get out.”

“Leona…”

“Go bother someone else.”

He sighed, steeling himself. He chose this, he might as well see through it to the end. “I came here to talk.”

“And talk, you did.”

“God, why are you so difficult.”

“If that’s how you feel, then leave.”

Farena crossed his arms, not moving from his spot. If he wait long enough, Leona’s annoyance would work in his favour.

Leona sat up, shaking the last remnant of his sleep away. He glared at the other man, “Fine, let’s get this over with.”

Farena handed him an envelope, previously sealed with a red wax. The wrinkles of the paper told him that it had been read several times. Leona snorted, “Fancy.”

“It’s supposed to be for you, but you know how mother and father are,” he rolled his eyes. “They wouldn’t give you a choice.”

That’s unusual. Farena, mocking their parents? He took it, though wary. No one actively seek Leona, people much preferring his elder. The nicer, thoughtful, _successful_ brother.

He watched as Leona opened the letter, skimming through its contents. He could tell that Leona understood the importance of it, and he understands the anger that came right after.

“Is this a joke?”

“I’m not laughing, am I?”

Leona frowned, “I’m not even out of school yet!”

“This is just to secure your hand in the future.”

“When did they…?”

“Two months ago. I only knew recently.”

Leona cursed under his breath, his grip on the paper tight. The silence between them felt heavy, almost suffocating.

“No. No way.”

And now, the hard part. “Leona, think about it.”

“You’re okay with this?” Leona growled.

Farena bit his tongue. “Why are you so adamant against it? An upstanding prospect like that as your mate, it could better our reputation.”

“You mean _my_ reputation,” Leona snapped. “I’m not something you, or anyone, could just pawn off!”

He kept his voice low (you never know when prying ears hear), “Is it because of that thief?”

Leona stiffened.

“The hyena from the slums,” he continued. “Our parents knew that scum’s a bad influence on you. I did, too. Yet you let him hang around you, leeching off you. To think, that he reduced you to this. Why would you settle for _that_ when you could have better?”

So much for keeping prying ears away from their conversation.

Leona’s reaction was almost instant. He lunged after him, Farena sidestepping to avoid his range. Leona didn’t falter, swerving in time to block him away from the door. He snarled, aiming for him. His movements are far too straightforward, but Farena often forget to take his surroundings into account. Specifically, the mess of a room he’s in. He tripped over _something_ (most likely books and homework Leona threw haphazardly), landing on his back. Leona pounced, keeping a steady grip on him, his fangs bared. If Farena were any lesser man, he would’ve cowered.

“Don’t you _ever_ talk about him like that.”

Deep down, Farena had an inkling of what their relationship is like. But his rash behaviour, his words, the emotion from them, they practically confirm his suspicions.

“You’re easy to read, you know,” he murmured. “My apologies, I did not mean for it to go this far.”

Leona sucked in a breath before releasing his hold. “You’re the worst.”

Farena smiled, adjusting his shirt, “I know.”

Leona sat on the floor, legs crossed and leaning against the wall. “Mother and father… they don’t care, do they?”

Farena took his place next to him. This is the closest he’s ever been, discounting formal events where they have to. “Making decisions for you against your will, without consulting with you _and_ in their personal interest? I don’t think they do.”

That earned a laugh from Leona. “Guess I’ll have to start planning my runaway.”

“You don’t have to worry. They wouldn’t bat an eye if I request to write back in their stead.”

“You’re kidding. You’re going to get in so much trouble.”

Farena shrugged. “They trust me enough. They wouldn’t suspect a thing.”

Leona stared at him in disbelief. “First the sarcasm, now this. Who are you and what have you done to Farena?”

He chuckled. Being able to joke and laugh and talk to each other like actual brothers… this feels nice. “Let me do this one thing, at least.”

A pause. “Are you sure?” It’s almost strange how careful Leona sounded, especially directed at him. “They won’t forgive you that easily. This is serious.”

Farena nodded. “Yes, I’m sure.”

Just this once, he’s willing to go against his parent’s wishes.

Leona’s decision on who he wants to spend his life with is his decision to make. Even if it’s with that boy from the slums, as long as he’s happy, then it should be enough.

* * *

5.

“Do you know where Uncle is?”

“Uncle?” One of the students scratched his head. “Oh, you’re that dorm leader’s nephew, huh? You need to get to the Hall of Mirrors first, down this path…”

“Shouldn’t we bring him there?” His friend asked. The first one sighed, “I guess. But what about our extra lessons…?”

“There you are!”

Oh no.

“Thank you for your help!” Cheka said as he ran down the direction he was told, almost knocking onto another student. He apologised and sped off. As much as he like Zohar, he can only put up with so much lectures. But at least he’s easy to hide from.

He reached the Savanaclaw dorm with ease. The students here are so nice! They all helped him, pointing to the direction of his uncle’s room and gave him head pats. His uncle must be a great leader, no doubt about it.

He briefly remembered Papa saying something about there being seven leaders in total, but surely his uncle’s the best out of all of them!

He stood on his toes, trying to reach the door’s handle. Students are mostly out and about, it being the end of the school day and all, and some offered to open the door for him. He refused, wanting to do it on his own. He wants to show his uncle that he’s grown, even if a little. This is met with laughs and more head pats, some wishing him best of luck and encouraging him.

Cheka jumped once, twice, until his fingers were able to grab hold of the knob. He beamed. _I did it!_

He pushed onto the handle with all his might, going in as soon as he heard the click of the door. He can barely contain his excitement. So what if he met Uncle Leona only a month ago? He still misses him.

He could hear his uncle’s light snores. He let out a quiet giggle. His uncle loves to sleep, huh. Papa said it’s because he’s lazy, but maybe he’s just really tired.

He walked up to the side of the bed, tip toeing past the books and clothes around the room, and nudged his uncle, “Uncle Leona, wake up…”

All he got was a swat of his uncle’s hand, the latter still asleep.

Fine, guess he’ll do it the hard way.

He climbed up the bed, careful not to step on any limb, and made his way to his uncle. Another lump on the bed shifted, startling him. Cheka stared at the other stranger until his mind supplied that this man isn’t a stranger. _Oh! It’s that nice hyena!_

That’s right! His uncle’s best friend! He vaguely remembered being given sweets from him during his last visit, and Mr. Hyena would tell him all about what Uncle’s like in school. _He’s fun to be around_ , Cheka thought. _What’s his name again?_ He couldn’t remember. He made a mental note to ask his uncle after.

He almost fell out of bed when his uncle rolled to his side, letting out a yawn and hugged Mr. Hyena closer. All Mr. Hyena did was snuggle further into his uncle. They way they slept, it’s like they barely have any energy left. His uncle’s usually sharp senses didn’t even register him being there. He wonders why that could be. _Maybe… because of the next Magishift tournament? Uncle Leona said something about that, I think… They must have practiced lots!_

If that’s the case, Cheka decided to wake him in another time. He does have the whole day here, after all. Some sleep would be better for the both of them.

The longer he thought about it, the more familiar that scene seems to be. _They sleep like Mama and Papa._

Then it clicked.

He pursed his lips as his glorified babysitter started lecturing him about his habit of running off. _Are they like Mama and Papa?_

_I didn’t know Uncle Leona like Mr. Hyena that much! Then, does that mean I have to call him Uncle Hyena one day? I don’t mind! He’s really nice, and Uncle Leona seems very fond of him…_

“Cheka, are you listening?”

He sighed, “Yes.”

The man in front of him pushed his glasses back, blue feathers ruffled and unkept. Possibly from running around looking for him and the stress. “Honestly, what does it take for you to behave for once.”

Cheka trailed behind him, keeping his head down as Zohar went on rambling about his attitude. _If they’re already that close, then…_

He pulled on one of Zohar’s tail feathers, earning an undignified squeak. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Can’t you do that without pulling my feathers…”

“Is Uncle Leona gonna marry soon?” Cheka’s eyes brightened. “Is he gonna have kids? Am I gonna have cousins!? Then we can visit and play lots and Uncle Hyena can give sweets and-”

Zohar sighed, facepalming. _This kid is going to be the death of me._

“…wait, could you repeat that-”

* * *

+1

“What exactly are we?”

Leona raised a brow. “What does that mean?”

Ruggie wore a deadpan expression, gesturing to Leona then back to himself, “This. What’s all this?”

Leona frowned. “I thought you didn’t care for rumours.”

Ruggie sighed. “That’s not what this is about. You know what, nevermind.”

He got up to leave, having finished folding all of their laundry. An arm shot out, preventing him from leaving. Leona leaned down, far too close for Ruggie’s liking (can Leona hear his heart beat, this close?). “No, do tell. I insist.”

“You’re annoying.”

“So I’ve been told.”

They both fell silent. Ruggie couldn’t look him in the eye, his face turning red by the second. _This guy… is he doing this on purpose or is he just dense?_

Leona was first to pull away, shaking his head, “If it bothered you that much, I can tell them to stop. It didn’t seem like a problem before, so I didn’t…”

 _Are you kidding me!?_ At this point, he’s had enough with their usual song and dance of toeing the line between… whatever they are. If Leona’s not going to take the first move, then he will. “Okay, that’s it.”

He grabbed Leona by his shirt, pulling him down. Leona let out a noise of surprise, quieted down the moment their lips met. It wasn’t a simple brush, nor was it a battle for dominance. He nipped playfully at Leona’s lower lip, the other pulling him closer- wanting there to be no distance between them. Eventually, they parted. The heat unbearable and the two running short of breath.

Ruggie mentally kicked himself for that. _What was I thinking!?_ What he got in return was a shit eating grin. That damned bastard had the audacity to look smug about it, too.

Ruggie groaned, headbutting into Leona’s chest. “You- I can’t believe you. You’re the worst.”

“You started it,” Leona replied, with an irritating singsong voice. “Besides, you love me.”

That is, unfortunately, true.

He cleared his throat, hopefully saving him from further embarrassment. “So, are we… boyfriends?”

“If that’s what you want to call us,” Leona smiled, ruffling his hair. It’s a small act of affection, but it’s clear to Ruggie of how happy he is. “Then sure. We’re boyfriends.”

* * *

(In the middle of the night, Yuu scrolled through Magicam seamlessly, Grim asleep by their side. A single pop up notification appeared, one with Leona’s name in it. Leona barely updates his social media, let alone awake at this time of the night. Curious, they refreshed their feed.

Leona has one picture updated. He had his trademark grin and a single arm around Ruggie, who’s obviously embarrassed and looking away from the camera. His only caption reads, “We’re a thing now, officially.”

It’s already garnered enough attention from those who hasn’t slept yet, what with the ‘congrats✰’ from Cater and a ‘wait, you guys _aren’t_ together!?’ from Ace. Yuu could tell tomorrow’s going to be a hectic day for those two. They yawned, closing their phone. _Took them long enough._ )

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached here, then congrats! you made it! yes i know the arranged marriage trope as conflict is overused, but i'll use it anyway. cuz i'm a sucker for it.
> 
> anyway, i hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
